A Sinister Tale of Love
by Bercelak
Summary: Almost ten years ago, little girl Sigyn was sent to Vanaheimr to learn how to wield magic and become stronger, because one day she will marry Loki, prince of Asgard. Odin and Frigga sense that he will need an anchor in his life at some point. But when grown-up Sigyn returns she isn't the obedient little girl Loki used to know. Has the God of Mischief finally met his perfect match?
1. Prologue

_Hello! Thank you for stopping by and reading my new story. This is my first try on a Thor fanfiction and the fans above you know about Sigyn. I took some basics from the norse mythology version of Sigyn, because I do not know the marvel comics. I saw the movies and that is it. :) So please don't be mad if my Sigyn is a bit different from how you might have imagined her. English is not my native language, so please excuse some epic fails ;) I am trying to improve and this story might help with that! Please tell me how you liked this first prolougish chapter if you'd like :)_

_Okay, enough said! I hope you enjoy my little story :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)_

* * *

**A Sinister Tale of Love**

_Prologue_

"Boys, this is Lady Sigyn. From today on you will treat her as if she's your little sister."

Shyly, Sigyn hid behind the wide skirts of Queen Friggas robe. She was still in a shock, after everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Sigyn had been ripped out of her normal life and thrown into a new one, mere seconds later. At least that's how it felt.

The queen had been her anchor in these last hard hours and she tried to hold on to her. Reluctantly she let Frigga steer her to the big dining table, where her husband and her sons were seated. The two boys, who were only a few years older than Sigyn, looked at her curiously.

"You do not need to fear my sons, little Sigyn." Odin the Allfather and Friggas husband assured her. "From today on they will be your brothers and protectors."  
Sigyn dared to glance around Frigga and her gaze was drawn to shining green eyes. Loki stared at her and she tried not to flinch. At first, she had the need to hide once again, but then she found herself stuck and she couldn't look away. Loki, second prince of Asgard had black, short hair that was neatly combed back. Also, his attire was dark and only a bit of green gave it a pretty touch. Sigyn had met the younger prince before and it wasn't the first time that she couldn't look away. She was torn between feeling scared and fascinated. When Frigga patted her shoulder and urged her forward, she forced herself to look at Thor and found him looking at her with pity written all over his face. Loki's look had been filled with simple curiosity. Sigyn felt even sadder now and strolled towards the big dining table. Thor, Loki's elder brother and first-born prince of Asgard was the utter opposite to Loki. Thor's eyes were light blue like the morning sky, similar to hers and his blond hair was a little longer, messy and almost touching his shoulder. Frigga seated her in front of Loki and Thor while she took place beside her husband.  
"Good morning, Sigyn! You need not be afraid." Thor said to her and gave her his brightest smile. "How old are you?"  
Sigyn didn't know if she could manage speaking again and looked helplessly to Frigga. The queen nodded encouraging and smiled a little.

"I am eight years old. And you?" she told him. Sigyn didn't address him with any title, because the queen had told her yesterday to see them as her family from today on. Frigga didn't intend to replace Sigyns mother, but she wanted her to feel save and have people she could rely on. She saw it as her duty, since she was her best friends' only daughter.

"I am already fourteen and Loki is twelve." Thor and Sigyn engaged in a little more small talk and somehow Thor managed to get Sigyn to open up a bit, while Loki simply watched them.

Sigyn didn't even realize that she had eaten up all her breakfast until the maids cleared the table.

Somehow, Sigyn forgot what had happened the other day, if only for a moment. When she remembered, her new-found smile disappeared and she felt like crying.

The day had started like any other. In the morning she was woken by her mother Yara and they enjoyed their usual breakfast together with her father Arik. Her father was joking around with mother and Sigyn couldn't stop herself from giggling and laughing. When father departed for work, her mother and she relaxed a bit before they started cleaning their small house. Even though her mother once was a noble lady of Asgard she chose a simple life with her husband, who was a normal inhabitant of Asgard. Yara had no family left that could disapprove her decision, so she enjoyed her life with her perfect little daughter, handsome husband and a small bur comfortable home.  
After a common day with her mother, her father came home from his duty as Aesir soldier.

As they sat at the dining table everything started to go wrong. A group of three bandits broke into their house and took her mother as a hostage. They had heard that Yara Sirgadottir lived here and that she still had a lot of wealth bunkered. At this point, Sigyn did not know why this people broke into her home. She only was certain of the outcome.

When Arik tried to save his wife, he was stabbed and when they found out, that there was no fortune left of Sirgis legacy they killed Yara. In a moment of distraction Sigyn was able to break free, only to run into the arms of the Allfather. Their neighbors had called for help and when he heard, that his queen's friends had been attacked, he came to rescue them. Only, there was no Yara or Arik to rescue anymore. Both of them lay on the cold floor. Sigyn could see the blood stream out of their bodies and couldn't look away until Odin picked her up and carried her out of the house. After he had ordered his men to arrest the three bandits that had entered her haven, he told one of them to pack a bag for Sigyn and left to bring her to Frigga.

Queen Frigga took care of her, bathed her and tried to calm her down. Of course her handmaids assisted the queen and tried to help the little girl cope with her loss. She was so scared, that she couldn't talk, couldn't cry. For some time, Frigga lay beside Sigyn, held her in her arms and promised to be there for her. She told Sigyn, that her father was a brave man that had tried his best and that she needn't fear the future. That she'd give her a new home and people that would be there for her, the Allfather and her sons protecting her from harm. Frigga didn't intend to replace Sigyns mother, but she wanted her to feel save and have people she could rely on. She saw it as her duty, since Sigyn was her best friends' only daughter.

Sigyn had met all members of the royal family a few times already, but they hadn't spent much time together. Thor and Loki were not interested in playing with little girls in the past and therefore, they didn't know each other very well. Most likely, they couldn't remember meeting her before. When her mother had taken her along to chats with her friend Queen Frigga, Sigyn had always sat with them and listened to their stories and past adventures. Sometimes she fell asleep on her mother's lap and the woman carried her home. Today there would be no mother who'd carry her home.

"Maybe you want to see more of the palace, Sigyn? Thor and Loki surely can give you a little tour." Frigga suggested and looked at her sons.

"I would love to mother, but I have to attend my sword fighting class in a few minutes." Thor said and looked at his little brother. "But I am sure that Loki can give you a tour, Sigyn."

She glanced at the dark-haired prince and could see the disapproval of this idea.

"Then Loki shall show you around a little." Frigga decided and smiled at Sigyn. "Please bring Sigyn to my chambers when you have finished, Loki. I hope you two have a nice time."

Loki was not content with this decision. He had planned to visit the library to indulge in a few interesting books he had found yesterday. But he would be the good son Frigga knew and would show Sigyn a few things. Loki wasn't sure yet, if he liked the fact that Odin had proclaimed her his sister. Thor seemed to be thrilled to have a little sister and already started to entertain her and keep her mind off the things that had happened lately.

Sigyn was small and frail. Her eyes were of a light, shiny blue and framed with light-colored lashes. She wore her long hair braided – Loki was sure that his mother had braided her long fine hair – and it looked like honey, with a light touch of red. Loki wondered if it'd shine red or orange in bright sunlight.

"Come on, I will show you around a little." He told her and looked down at her, before he started to walk out of the dining room. The girl was so small and looked so scared and sad. He pitied her, but wouldn't let it see her as bluntly as this oaf Thor had done. Loki had seen the added hurt written all over her face. But underneath all this fright and sorrow he saw certain strength in her gaze.

His eyes widened in surprise as she caught up with him and grabbed one of his hands.

As she noticed him staring at her she murmured: "I don't want to get lost."

The first months with her new family were pleasant, but there was no way around the fact, that her parents had died. Thor tried to cheer her up with jokes and games, while Loki showed her the library and his favorite spots in the palace. Sometimes Loki would play a prank on Thor and would let Sigyn help him. Sigyn grew very close with both. The best part of all was, when the queen read her a good night story in her new own chambers. One time Loki was with them and listened as well. In this instant, while listening to Friggas kind voice and laying between her and Loki, she felt safe and able to forget, if only for a moment. But when this moment passed she was back in her old house looking at her dead parents. She couldn't get these images out of her head. Sigyn couldn't move on.

After discovering Sigyns interest for books, Loki began to accept her. Thor never understood why Loki loved to read and gain more and more information. Sigyn did and shared this need and somehow she could relax with him being around. Sometimes they spent whole days in Lokis rooms and read side by side, not speaking a word. Of course, Sigyn read easy books suited for children of her age. Even though, Loki was sure, that she would be soon ready to read more difficult books.

When Sigyn turned ten, she felt a little better with her living in a palace. Sometimes she had nightmares about this certain evening, but with the help of the royal family she learned to live with the pain. She would never forget, but she could bear it. Somehow, she still didn't see herself as a part of this family. She was never addressed as a princess by someone other than Loki, Thor or. She didn't want others call her princess, simply because she wasn't. The maids and guards of the Allfather treated her as one of the royals, but she never really felt as if she truly belonged to them.

Frigga was aware of this situation and did complain about this quite often. She pleaded her king to proclaim her his daughter, but he wanted them to be no more than her guardians. At first, Frigga did not understand why he chose this approach, but after watching Sigyn with her sons she came up with a better solution. After thinking her idea through, Frigga told her husband. He liked the idea and admitted that he has had similar plans with Sigyn.

They only needed to approach little Sigyn with this and to keep it a secret from their sons. Frigga feared their disapproval.

"You have called for me, Frigga?" Sigyn asked as she entered the chambers of her Highness.  
Frigga set at a small table that was stuffed with refreshments and a little afternoon snack.

"Dear Sigyn." Frigga started as her little protégé took a seat at the table. "I need to discuss an essential matter with you."

Sigyn tried not to panic. Several worst case scenarios took place in her head. The queen would finally throw her out, because she had played a part in Loki's last prank. Or someone died. It wasn't Loki or Thor, was it? They both should be at their training at the moment.

"You do not have to be afraid." The queen chuckled lowly and took Sigyns hands in her own. "It is nothing bad. At least I hope you won't see it as a bad thing."

The girl exhaled and tried to calm down.

"Odin and I discussed for a long time how we can make you a real part of this family. I know very well that you do not feel as if you truly belong here and it breaks my heart to see you sad."

Sigyn was not a person of many words and waited for her queen to finish, before she said something stupid.

"How would you like to marry Loki when you both come of age?" Frigga said and watched Sigyns reaction anxiously. She could read how Sigyns facial expression moved from confused to enthusiastic.

"Are you sure? I like Loki. That means I will be his wife one day?" Sigyns eyes almost glowed in excitement. Frigga couldn't help but smile widely. This part was easy, but she didn't want to be the one to tell Loki of his future bride. He wouldn't like to be ordered what to do, but maybe it was different if it was his little Sigyn.

"I am certain my little princess. But I must confess that if you want to marry Loki, you have to travel to another realm to learn how to be a proper bride. Loki's wife should know how to use a little magic. There is no better place to be tutored as Vanaheimr."

Frigga had to agree to send her away. Odin couldn't give Loki a weak bride. There was more about Loki, than could be revealed at the moment. At some point, his life would be hard and Odin could not afford to leave him alone with a frail little lady. Frigga knew that Sigyn would be perfect after a little instruction from the right people and she couldn't imagine her son falling in love with someone who hadn't Sigyns qualities. At least she hoped that her plan would work out just like that.

Sigyn wasn't eager to leave her homeland, but all the little girl could see, was the grand prize: Being with her Loki forever… She couldn't imagine anything else after Frigga had placed this idea inside her mind. In these two years she had found a new friend, brother and a boy that she secretly fancied. One day she would marry him if she managed to become a proper lady.

The day she left was on one hand a sad day, but on the other hand… she was very eager to see another world and learn all kind of new things.

When the Allfather was ready to leave – he would personally escort her to the Bifröst – she said goodbye to Loki and Thor. Both of them hugged her tight and gave her a few presents that should help her and remind her of them. Thor gave her a little dagger that should protect her and Loki handed her an old spell book.

Frigga had already given her a lot of presents, like new dresses and formal clothing and lots of other pretty accessories. She hugged Frigga tightly and wished once more she could stay.

"Be safe, little Sigyn and come back home healthy and strong."

Sigyn knew she would leave for some time, but at this point she could not comprehend for how long she really would be gone. And she could not wait to get back to her beloved Loki.

_To be continued!_

* * *

_Please let me know how you liked it :)_


	2. The Prankster Princess

_Welcome to the first chapter of _A Sinister Tale Of Love_! First I want to say thank you for 4 reviews in only 24 hours after publishing the first chapter. You are so nice and I am glad you liked it! I try to update some more soon, but it is hard to write after work. I should be asleep for one or two hours already, but I simply _had _to finish his chapter! I hope you will like this one as well. Please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

**A Sinister Tale of Love**

_The Prankster Princess_

When Sigyn had left his side, she took a part of his heart with her. He never intended to let this little girl into his heart, but the two years they had spent together as brother and sister, had been the best two years of his childhood. She had been a friend to him when no one else was willing to spend time with him. While Thor was always surrounded by friends and comrades, Loki was on his own reading books and wondering why he was so much different than his elder brother. Loki always had his mother and her unconditional love, but it wasn't the same as a real friend. At first, the little Lady Sigyn had only been another being that got attention that he should get. He saw the love on his mother's face, when she looked at this little girl. She'd be the daughter Frigga always wished to have.

Only, when he found out that this new sister of his – how the Allfather had called her, although the girl had very little royal blood within her – had more in common with him than Thor. Also, when she had the choice, she would seek out his company. Sometimes, Frigga would ask him to play with her and look after her, when she had to fulfill her obligations as queen of Asgard.

Long story short – Loki was very fond of her.

When Frigga and Odin had taken her away from him, he had been angry for a long time. They had ripped his best friend, the only person that had preferred him over Thor, from his side. After Sigyns departure, Loki had kept himself busy with improving his skills and refining his pranks. Soon he was named Loki, God of Lies and Mischief. He fought in battles alongside his brother and the warriors three, played pranks on his brother and Lady Sif and tried to read as many books as he could. At some point he thought that he was over losing his little sister. He lay with other women, fought in battles alongside Thor and almost forgot that Lady Sigyn ever had existed. These two years with this little girl seemed like a dream he had some time ago. The memory of her was always real and clear, but it seemed so far away, that Loki sometimes wondered if he had dreamt her existence. But now and then, his mother would mention her in conversation. The king of Vanaheimr kept Frigga updated about Sigyn and sent word regularly. Loki listened to the messages of the far away kingdom, but never learned much. Only that she was healthy and alive. To him he was out of reach. Sometimes he wondered if she had grown beautiful or if she was still this little girl he remembered.

Almost nine years after Sigyn had left Asgard, his mother summoned him to give him some big news. After receiving the invitation from one of her servants, Loki left his chambers and made his way to his mothers.

As Loki entered her mothers rooms he found her sitting on a fancy chaiselongue and saw her tapping the free spot beside her. "Come to my side, my son." She said and Loki stepped closer. He wondered what she wanted to discuss with him, when she sent out her handmaiden and let her close the doors tight behind her. Usually his mother had very few secrets from her staff.

The queens' rooms were connected to his fathers and they, of course, shared a bedroom. They both had their own rooms to escape into their own worlds and his mother's room was light colored. Golden highlights made the chambers worthy to a queen. It was filled with books and pretty little collectibles. A few portraits of her children, of Thor and Loki hung on the walls. There was also a family portrait of them. Somewhere, Loki knew, was one of Friggas parents and one of Lady Sigyn. The queen truly loved this girl as if she was her own. He still couldn't understand why they sent Sigyn away at the mere age of ten. Frigga had adored that little girl and was sure that she would have done everything to keep the daughter of her late best friend.

When Loki took a seat beside his mother, she took his hands into her own little ones and she looked deep into his green eyes.

"I have urgent news for you, my son, and I fear that you won't like them." She began and tried not to alert him. "Now, that you are a man grown, your father and I have chosen a beautiful wife for you. She will arrive in Asgard in a few days and is already on her way from Vanaheimr."

For a moment, Loki could not respond or wrap his mind around this information. He looked at his mother in shock and pulled his hands out of her grip.

"How could you choose a wife for me without counseling me first? I know that it is usual for royals to arrange marriages, but I thought you knew me well enough to ask of my opinion. I am aware that father does as he wishes, but I thought that at least you would understand my point of view."

Loki rose from his position and paced restlessly through the room. How could they do this? How long did they intend to punish him, for being different?

"Loki… Let me at least tell you a little bit about her. I am sure you will be pleased with my choice." His mother tried to calm him down, but failed terribly. "I at least ask you to consider this marriage. Please Loki."

He looked at his mother with a frown and shook his head. "I need to get out. I am sorry mother, but I need some space at the moment. I promise to be back in a few days." He said and started towards the exit. "But don't expect me to be pleased about this, mother."

Frigga hadn't seen her younger son for almost two days. Not until the morning after Sigyns return.

Slowly she pushed the curtains aside and stepped out onto the small balcony of her chambers. Her long, light dress danced a little in the soft wind and she could feel the fresh air on her skin. A low sigh slipped of her lips as she watched the rising sun. She still couldn't believe she was back. Finally back home. But was this place still her home? Almost every memory she had of this place was tainted with pain and regret. Her childhood had been a happy, but short one. Her parents had been honorable inhabitants of Asgard and close to the royal family. After their deaths it was the king and his queen who took her in and gave her a new home and family. Her father had tried to save Sigyn and her mother, but had failed. She should have died with them and she would have, if the Allfather hadn't saved her in the last moment. He tried to save her parents life as well, but it was too late for them. In a mere second her life was not her life anymore. Everything had changed and she didn't like change at all. The Allfather took her in and raised her with his own sons. She wasn't named princess, but he treated her like his own offspring. Also, his wife, queen Frigga, who had been friends with her mother, made her feel loved. Queen Frigga adored her and enjoyed a girl in her palace that was not as loud and wild as her sons. Often the queen would comb and braid her hair and shower her with new dresses and other presents.  
They've tried very hard to make her feel comfortable and wanted, but how could they help her out of her misery? She didn't want this pretty room, in this big golden castle. She did not want any pity and comforting words. The only thing she wanted was her parents and old life back. And she certainly didn't need two nosy elder brothers.

She could remember the first few months with her new family very well.

After accepting her fate she grew close with the two princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki. Especially Loki became a very good friend of her and so much more. He was the brother she never had and a boy she admired. Somehow, she always had been drawn to Loki, even before she was brought into the palace. Yes, she also liked Thor, but he was not as interesting as Loki. Sigyn spent most of her time with the younger prince. After he had found out, that they liked similar things, he learned to enjoy her company. They spent their spare time in the library searching interesting books or playing hide and seek in the big castle.

Queen Frigga had given her many gifts over her first two years in Asgards golden palace, but Frigga offered Sigyn something else she could not refuse and they sealed the deal with a promise. Even as a mere child, Sigyn had understood the value of this promise. One day, the queen had vowed, Sigyn would be Loki's bride. Many girls dreamed to be wed to one of Asgards princes, even though Sigyn was sure that many girls rather marry Thor than Loki. But marrying her best friend in this whole realm seemed like an ultimate gift to Sigyn.

At the age of ten, Sigyn hadn't been able to understand why she had to leave Asgard to achieve the abilities to be a proper wife for her prince, but after a few years she began to realize what could have been the Allfathers reasons. She was sent to Vanaheimr to learn how to use magic and how to defend herself. Her tutoring also included diplomacy and some kind of princess training. The royalty of Vanheimr had the best manners and modesty. The main reason might have been that it would be improper to grow up with her betrothed side by side. If they were raised as siblings it would only bring up unpleasant questions.

Last night Sigyn had finally returned to Asgard. There hadn't been a big feast or anything similar to welcome her home. She simply had been welcomed by queen Frigga who had escorted her to her old and yet new chambers. Frigga had told her that she had let them be refurnished and renovated a little earlier this year. The elder woman was still a beauty and hadn't aged a day since Sigyn had left. Thanks to their long life span, it would take another era to give the queen wrinkles or grey hair.

"Frigga, please tell me of Loki. I hope my fiancé is doing well." The young woman said and looked expectantly to her queen.

They were seated in Sigyns chambers with a cup of tea and pastries between them. Sigyn couldn't wait to get to know what had happened in the last few years. Of course, Frigga had sent her lots of messages and information, but she longed to see her grown up princes and wanted to lay in their arms once again. She wanted to be welcomed home by the Allfather and finally wanted Loki to know, that they would be a married couple soon.

"Loki is fine as far as I am concerned, even though he wasn't enthralled to learn, that his betrothed would arrive in a few days." Frigga confessed and smiled a little. "Mayhaps, I forgot to mention to him that his betrothed was called Sigyn Ariksdottir."

"You did not tell him?" At first Sigyn was shocked to learn, that Frigga had already told him that he would marry soon, but the more shocking was, that she did not tell him of his wife to-be being her. Slowly, an idea grew within Sigyn. Maybe she should play a little game with Loki. She was eager to find out if the God of Mischief would fall for her prank. Frigga had always intended that Sigyn would grow up to be a good match for her son. He needed someone he could rely on and that would always choose him over everyone else. So, when Sigyn described her little hoax to Frigga and the queen was eager to help her.

"I will help you dear Sigyn. But I must warn you. Loki isn't the innocent little boy that you may remember. He is a grown man and a powerful sorcerer." Frigga didn't want to scare Sigyn away, but she had a feeling, that her son would not like Sigyns little idea. Nonetheless, she was certain that she had made a good decision many years ago, when she had the idea to set them up with each other. "Loki will return home tomorrow. You may start with your plan as soon as you'd like to. I will warn my husband and maybe Thor and tell them not to interfere. I hope you can outsmart my son."

At the next morning, a loud knock on the door startled Sigyn. "Please come in." She said and expected her breakfast. One of Friggas maids entered the room and bowed deep. "Welcome in Asgard, Lady Sigyn."

"Thank you very much." Sigyn said and smiled at her. The young girl placed a tray with all kinds of food on the little table in the little apartment of Sigyn and poured her a glass of juice.

"Queen Frigga told me to assist you in any matter you see fit. I will be your handmaiden from today on. My name is Ingvild Ivaldasdottir, my lady."

Sigyn devoured her breakfast and filled Ingvild in on her plans with Loki. Her maid was a nice young girl and of the same age as Sigyn. "Your betrothed will be stunned and I think you are his perfect match, if I may speak freely." Sigyn knew that the girl could not understand, why she was so eager to marry the God of Mischief. Frigga had warned her that many people in Asgard avoided Loki. She couldn't understand why someone would avoid Loki. Already as a teen he had been exceptionally smart and talented. Maybe him being so different from Thor and the Allfather startled other Aesir.

"You may, dear Ingvild. I hope he will be pleased when he finds out 'tis me who he will be marrying." Sigyn confessed and tried not to seem scared of his possible dismissal. If he told her he didn't want to marry her... she didn't even want to think about this possibility. Half of her life she had spent with the idea of becoming Lokis wife, never even thinking about the risk of him saying no.

"I am sure he will fall in love with you, my lady." Infvild assured her and got ready to get back to her duties.

When Sigyn had finished her meal she started to work her magic to prepare her trick. Her plan was really not that complicated. Somehow, Sigyn hoped that Loki was smart enough to guess who his future wife would be. Her coming from Vanaheimr was surely not enough. But once he spotted her honey colored hair with a golden-red shimmer and her shining blue eyes… Maybe she had changed to much for him to recognize her as little Sigyn. Everything about her appearance had changed. She was taller now, even though small for a woman of Asgard. Her hips and breats were round and fuller and her legs longer and slim.

In order to trick Loki, she decided to change her appearance a little more. She had learned a few tricks in Vanaheimr. Sigyn let a violet shimmer appeared nearby and slowly it reformed around her figure. Her magic did not only change her attire, but her whole look. Her honey colored locks turned shorter, as well as sleek black and she made herself a little taller. Her eyes turned from stormy blue to a warm brown. Instead of her favorite light blue dress with silver ornaments she now wore a dark robe of black and violet with a wide skirt and tight corsage.

A glance in a mirror told her that she didn't look like herself anymore and this was perfect. Of course this was only a simple illusion. She couldn't wait to present herself to Prince Loki and make him believe that he was promised to a stranger. She looked at her face a little longer and adjusted her nose and cheekbones a little. She hoped that she wouldn't fret and let her guard down. If she was out of concentration her illusion would disappear and leave her unable to create another one if she was too nervous.

When Loki and she were younger, he was able to transform himself into anything he wished. Sigyn was certain, that he was a master by now, not only in disguising himself, but in all kinds of magic. She let her fingers stroke over the book he had given her when she left to live in Vanaheimr. She had tried to master the tricks described in this book, but could only learn a few. She was sure, that he could pull off every single spell. The biggest thing Sigyn could do was disguise herself. If she wished she was invisible, but she could not transform into animals. She could alter her appearance, but could not transform into a real man. She also could create some tea and summon little objects, like books, daggers or pencils. But that was quite it. Maybe she was able to do more, but so far she couldn't pull off more. The book sat on her dresser where she always had it in few.

As soon as she was pleased with her new form, she left her chambers and made her way to Friggas rooms to begin with her play. She thought of another name quickly and mentally prepared herself.

The throne room was almost empty. Loki stood beside his bigger brother Thor and both of them waited for the arrival of their queen mother and Loki's soon-to-be wife. Odin sat on his throne and tried to keep Loki from escaping. All of them stood there in their full formal armor. Normally the whole court would be present at an occasion like this, but his mother and fiancée had wished for a little more privacy at their first encounter. To be true, Loki was glad about this fact. He didn't need everyone to see the woman he would be forced to marry. Probably she was an ugly and deformed heiress of nothing that saw no better chance than marrying the younger prince of Asgard to gain some power.

The younger prince had made his way back home in the middle of the night. He didn't want to disappoint his beloved mother, so he agreed to at least meet the girl that his mother thought was worthy to keep him company from today on. Also, Loki wondered, why he was the first to be wed off. Usually the crown princes' wedding had to be the first, but it seemed that their parents knew very well that Thor was not even close to be ready to be responsible for a family of his own. Thor was betrothed to Lady Sif, but there wasn't any sign of a soon marriage, while his mother made it quite clear that the marriage of Loki would take place within this year. But why did they think Loki was ready for a step as big as this?

Loki's thoughts were interrupted, when two guardians of Odin opened the gates in front of them and some staff member announced the arrival of his dear mother and his fiancée.

"I may present you: Lady Alva Joradottir of Asgard!"

A tall, slender woman entered the throne room after Queen Frigga and walked with steady steps towards the throne. When she came within the reach of the Allfather and his sons she kneeled down and bowed deeply.

"Welcome home, Lady Alva!" His father stated with his booming voice. "Rise and present yourself to your king as well as your princes and your betrothed."

When Frigga finally had reached her spot beside her husband, the young woman rose and looked first at the Allfather. "Thank you for inviting me to your palace and granting me this great honor, your Highness."

Even though he couldn't see his father, he knew that he nodded in approval. Lady Alva moved her attention to the two brothers and first curtseyed towards Thor and then another time to him. When she raised her gaze to his, he looked into brown eyes. Somehow they seemed to be cold and expressionless. She was beautiful, even if her good looks weren't of bold nature like his mothers for example.

"Let me introduce myself, my prince." She said politely. "I am Lady Alva, daughter of Jori. The last few years, I spent in Vanaheimr where I was trained to be a proper princess to please your desires."

Something about her was suspicious, but he couldn't quite tell what it was that alerted him. Slowly he stepped down and took her hand. He placed a little kiss on her palm.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He claimed and once again looked into her eyes, while still holding her hand. Suddenly he could see her eyes flicker. She did not blink. It was if her eyes seemed to change color only to appear brown once again. Interesting.

"Maybe you want to give Lady Alva a little tour through the palace, my son." His mother suggested and somewhere, back in his mind this sounded familiar.

"With pleasure, mother." He answered without ever taking his eyes off his future bride. Loki offered her his arm and escorted her from the throne room. The God of Mischief could not wait to find out which secrets this little lady tried to hide from him. He could sense her distress and he had to keep himself from grinning to openly. Oh boy, he would test this girl before he'd agree to marry her. If he had to endure Lady Alva for the rest of his life, she'd better be worthy of his attention.

_To be continued_


	3. First Encounter

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for 7 reviews and lots of +favs and followers so far! I am really stunned :) I seldom had a story that was so often reviewed and read in such a short time! Thank you very much for your support._

_**CarlisleLuva4Eva**;_  
_**Supernatural Fan1213**;_  
_**My 2 special Guests Ann and Abby ;)**;_  
_**angel897**;_  
_**Superdani4Ever**;_

_and_

_**RosiePosie15**_

_I thank everyone of you very much! I hope you keep reading :D Special thanks to **RosiePosie15**. I added a few things in some scenes in chapter 1 and hope they get a bit more detailed through that. I still try to improve and am very glad to receive your helpful advices. Also I hope that I described Sigyns prank a little better with my additions. Mabybe you want to check it out. :)_

_So for anyone who also had problems understanding who Alva is… Alva is the fake name Sigyn gives Loki to make him think, he is to marry a complete stranger. Don't worry. He is about to find out who Alva truly is._

_I plan to update this story weekly from now and hope that I can manage this. Please don't be too mad at me if I can't manage that every week. Due to Christmas I have much work and don't know if I can do it, but I promise to do my best. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

* * *

**A Sinister Tale of Love**

_The First Encounter_

Once Sigyn had walked through the tall gates into the throne room of Asgard, she feared her heart would stop beating. She forced herself not to look at Loki instantly and tried to keep calm and follow Frigga. In Vanaheimr she had learned how to control her feelings and her magic helped her disguise her facial expressions. She learned how to be strong, when she wanted to cry. Normally she didn't bother to control her feelings and simply let the people around her know of her current moods. She liked to play her games, but she mostly kept to being loyal and honest. But if she had to disguise herself, she knew how to do so.

When truly she wanted to laugh and throw herself at the two princes, she slowly walked straight towards the throne and the Allfather. Her feet carried her farther into the room until she reached the point, where she was supposed to kneel down. Her head was bent down and almost touched the blank floor. It was not the first time she knelt before her king, but it was the first time in her adult life. She waited until the Allfather spoke to her and allowed her to raise her head.

"Welcome home, Lady Alva!" The Allfather stated loud and she recognized his warm deep voice. "Rise and present yourself to your king as well as your princes and your betrothed."

Slowly Sigyn raised her head and looked straight at the man that had taken her in so many years ago and that had rescued her from a painful death. With a voice that was not her own, she answered him: "Thank you for inviting me to your palace and granting me this great honor, your Highness." She was strong and knew she could pull it off. Her glance wandered from Odin to Thor. Sigyn curtseyed deep towards him and saw him grinning at her. He wasn't a good actor, so she assumed that the queen had told him everything and she could see that he would have loved to give her one of his bear-hugs. But then, when she curtseyed in front of Loki and their glances met, she was so stunned that she could barely manage to keep up the spell.

"Let me introduce myself, my prince." She said politely and tried to calm down. She need not fail now. "I am Lady Alva, daughter of Jori. The last few years, I spent in Vanaheimr where I was trained to be a proper princess to please your very desires."

Her hands were folded in front of her and she awaited him to respond in some way. Now that she could freely look at him, she took in everything. Loki stood there in his whole ceremonial armor. It was pitch black with few green and golden elements that made it look at least a little bit lighter. But the very highlight of his attire was his horned helmet. The horns were long and curved to the back towards the ceiling. At the first glimpse his expression seemed formal, but then she could see how little he wanted to be here. He didn't seem to be smitten by her appearance and somehow she was happy with that, but had to wonder if he'd like her true form. Slowly he approached her and even making this illusion taller than her real height, he was still a lot bigger than she. Sigyn truly was small. Loki was smaller than his brother Thor and about the same height as the Allfather. Even the queen was taller than Sigyn. It made her feel vulnerable, but she was used to being the little one. In Vanaheimr the people were even taller and of course in many other ways different than the common Aesir.

Once Loki stood right in front of her and reached for her hand, she began to realize that this really was happening. She had waited so long for this moment, that now it seemed very unrealistic to her. In her dreams she had seen their first encounter after all these years a many times. From year to year her idea of this moment had changed. Maybe it was a bad idea after all, deceiving him like this. It was too late for such worries so she decided to stick to her plan. When Loki took her small hand into his and bent his head to placed a soft kiss onto her palm, her hear began to flutter. How long had she waited for him to touch her…

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He claimed smiling kindly and looked back up right into her eyes. She was so surprised that she lost control for a mere second and almost couldn't keep from turning back, but he must have noticed something. He looked suspicious and his smile had turned into a grin. If she had to guess, it was her eyes or hair. Sometimes they shimmered in their original color when she was nervous, but she hoped he hadn't seen it too clearly.

"Maybe you want to give Lady Alva a little tour through the palace, my son." Frigga suddenly suggested and made a gesture towards the gates.

"With pleasure, mother." Loki answered and didn't take his eyes off her. Oh my, he surely had gotten a glance at something. Sigyn remembered this view of his very well. He started scheming, or had discovered something that he couldn't wait to explore.

Loki offered her his arm and she knew she had to take it, even though she was more than a little nervous now. Sigyn knew, that it would be hard to keep up her disguise in front of this powerful sorcerer, even more, when he was about to touch her again. She had touched other men before, but she had never felt a desire like this earlier.

Afore she took his arm, she bowed towards the king and the queen and thanked them once again for giving her the honor of letting her marry their son.

When Loki left the throne room, the girl he was to marry at his side, he wondered how he should handle this situation from now on. There was something about her that made him feel uneasy.  
"I hope your journey from Vanaheimr was pleasant, Lady Alva." He said and tried to be polite, at least as long as the guards were able to hear them. Loki certainly didn't intend to play nice.

"It was very pleasant, your highness." She said and smiled a little when she looked up at him. Their path took a turn around a corner and finally they were out of reach. Loki knew this palace very well and as soon as they had passed the turning he made such a fast move, she couldn't even see it coming. One moment she walked at his side and the next her back was pressed against a cold wall. If she hadn't been on guard she'd surely scream like a little baby, but she managed to exhale and gaze up at the prince that looked at her as if she had stolen his favorite toy.

"I don't know what game you are playing, but be sure that there is nothing that will make me agree to this farce." Loki almost hissed and pinned her arms to the wall above her head. His head was bent towards hers and merely a few inches above her face.

Her beloved brother had never looked at her with such hateful eyes. It hurt Sigyn, to have him look at her with this expression. She wanted to scream and run back to her chambers, crying until she had no tears left, but again, she forced herself to look into his eyes and keep calm. Sigyn couldn't give up like that. She was aware of him being very close to her. Their bodies almost touched and just a little more and there wouldn't be any free space left between them.

"You do not have a say in this matter. No royal has." She told him with a firm voice. "And I thought you liked tricks and games, my prince."

Loki increased the pressure on her wrists and it started to hurt. "You should know your place, woman." He held here in place with one of his hands and the other wandered to her throat. Sigyn could feel his grip closing around her neck and he started to squeeze She slowly moved her hips against his and tried to distract him. To her displease, it did bother her more than him and suddenly she felt her magic fade. She tried to get away from him and started to freak out, when he abruptly let her go.

She didn't know that he was capable of hurting a mere woman like this and she slowly sunk to her feet, while she held her throat and tried to catch her breath. Sigyn knew better than most ladies of Asgard that men were capable of such horrid actions, but that her Loki would be one of them was very shocking for her. Scared she looked up to him while a few strands of dark hair fell into her sight, which slowly changed their color into the usual honey and golden shade. He didn't look at her at first but then turned around to look at the little heap in front of him.

"I know my place very well, Loki." She angrily said and stared up to him.

After he had let go of her, she skidded to the ground. He sighed and tried to gain at least a little self-control. His mother wouldn't be happy if she found out that he had tried to choke his bride-to-be after five minutes alone with her. When he heard her breathing heavy behind him he turned around only to see her form changing and her glaring up to him. There certainly was something she had hidden from him: herself.

"You certainly do not know your place if you cannot address me with my proper title." He answered coldly and watched her black hair turning honey blond. After blinking a few times her eyes were deep blue instead of dirty brown. Her cheekbones looked more delicate and her nose grew smaller. She as a whole grew smaller, except her breasts and behind seemed to get fuller and rounder. She now wore a light blue dressed that hugged her curves and was a lot simpler than the black and purple dress she wore mere moments ago. Small feet peeked out of the hem of her dress, which were clothed with delicate, also light blue slippers. When the violet shimmer around her disappeared and her glare grew even deeper, some kind of recognition grew inside him. Loki knew this furious glare very well. He surely must have looked out of place, confused and startled, because suddenly her face lit up and she started to laugh. Her pretty, yawning red lips curled into a grin and she couldn't help herself any longer. Her laugh was like peal, clear and heaven sent.

Even though she had been scared of him, seeing the confused look on his face made her happy. This was the look she had wanted to see and it was exactly the reaction she wanted to see of him.

"It cannot be you. This must be another trick." She heard him whisper and she could wait no longer, had to get up and throw herself into his arms.

"I missed you so much, Loki." Sigyn squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a long moment he didn't move. Sigyn feared he didn't believe her being back and she started to tremble. A second before she started to let go again she saw a green shimmer and his armor started to disappear. In the same instant he put his arms around her small body and hugged her tightly. "You came back. My little Sigyn finally came back into my arms."  
Loki's armor was gone, as well as his helmet and cape. After an eternity he started to let go and moved a bit away from her, only enough to be able to stare into her eyes.  
"Please forgive me, little sister. If I knew it was you, I would never have dared to harm you." Loki murmured and admired her grown up self. Softly he caressed her soft redden cheek and looked deep into her stormy blue eyes. So much better than these dirty brown ones…  
He could feel her warm skin beneath his touch and wondered how it was possible that she had slipped from his mind so easily. Slowly his fingers moved over her silky blond hair with this strawberry red glow, back to her cheek and he cautiously stroked them down over her pale throat.

"I believe you. But you should not call me your little sister any longer." She looked up at him with a smile he had never seen before. Her eyes were filled with a mix of angst and sensitivity. "It will only confuse everyone around us and raise unpleasant questions. We were brother and sister for sole two years and we shall be husband and wife for the rest of our lives."

Only then Loki realized that he still seemed to be betrothed and suddenly everything snapped into its apt place. Loki was finally able to see the big picture. Why his father had sent his little sister – Sigyn – away and why they didn't tell him too much about her whereabouts. It would indeed have raised unpleasant questions if they had engaged him to the little girl everyone would recognize as the girl that has been raised as his sister. But now she simply was the daughter of the queens' deceased closest friend and a suitable lady that had been trained in Vanaheimr to fit being a princess of Asgard.

Loki could see the love in her eyes. No woman, except his mother, had ever looked at him with such tenderness and adoration. Surely he had shared beds with other women. But none of them had ever felt even a glint of admiration for him. They simply had looked for the attention of one of the princes of Asgard. Some thought it was easier to hit on Loki than Thor. He didn't want to put up with the wenches that Thor wouldn't do, so he simply took those who came to him first. With those women it was never about love or even close to any kind of sentiments. It simple had been raw sex. He never had the desire to fall in love with a woman, but when he looked down into her deep eyes and saw the awe and worship for him he knew, that she was the only one he could respect on his side. As a little girl, Sigyn had been loyal and true. Loki had to find out how much she had changed over all this years and maybe he would accept her as his wife. Only, because it was her, he would think about marriage twice.

"Sigyn. We both changed over all these years that we were separated." He started and tried not to sound too grim. "I will think about our betrothal, but I will promise you nothing at this point. Originally I wanted to refuse this and scare you off, but now, that I know that you would be my bride I will consider it."

Sigyn's skin burnt where Loki's cold fingers had touched her and she wondered if her cheeks were as red as they felt. He wasn't as tall as Thor, or as brawny as his blond brother, but Loki was beautiful in his own ways. His skin was pale white and a total contrast to his dark combed back hair. It was a little longer than when he had been a mere teen, but it didn't touch his shoulders yet. He had high cheekbones and a sharp nose. Sigyn wished she had the guts to touch him as he had just now, but all she could do was place one of her hands on his forearm and the other was clenched aound the fabric of her skirts. She was absolutely overwhelmed by this situation and after his words about their _possible_ marriage she tried not to sound disappointed.

"Of course I understand." She responded with a sure voice. "I will wait until you have decided and hope you are not infuriated about me playing this little trick."

He was so close to her… Everything had changed since they were children and Sigyn hadn't decided yet, if this was a good or bad thing.

"I assure you, I am not angry with you. How could I ever be angry with you, my little Sigyn?" He asked her and gifted her one of his rare, little smiles.

She smiled back sadly. "Please excuse me now. There is no need for you to show me around hence me living here for several years. If you've wondered, I live in my old chambers again, just in case you want to see me. Also, the queen told me that there will be an actual announcement of our engagement in a few days in front of the full court of Asgard. You may want to make your decision until then, my prince."

She hoped she sounded casually but it was hard to hide her distress.

Loki said: "I will." And without any other words he stepped out of her way and let her go.

Sigyn started to walk away, but after a few steps she halted and looked back, to find nothing left behind her. Loki was already gone.

The young lady exhaled sharply and rushed back to her chambers. Sigyn wouldn't allow herself to be caught off guard once again. She came way too far to give up just yet. The queen had given her a promise all these years ago and would try getting what is to be hers.

_To be continued_

* * *

A little sneak peek of the next chapter…

_"Sometimes life is easy. Everything works out well and you have a good time, feel like you could make all you ever dreamed of happen." _She said and looked out of the window into the starlit sky of Asgard._ "If I think back, there were not many light spots. For me, life always had been hard. There was no easy way and there never will be one, at least not for me. I do not mind, because I have something I care about. I have a goal I want to reach and I will fight with every single trick I got, until I have what was promised to be mine." _Slowly she turned around and looked straight into his eyes._ "Do not be misguided by my light and soft appearance or how I seemed to be yesterday. You caught me off guard once, but I won't let that happen again. You cannot imagine what I went through to get where I stand now. I will not be stopped, not even by you."_


	4. A Decision Will Be Made

Hello again :) Finally a new chapter! This one is rather long, I hope you don't mind ;) Again, I wanted to thank you for your kind reviews and +favs & +follows. It means a lot to me and helps me going on.  
FYI Sigyn is not really a badass. She simply chose to be the one person that will always stand beside Loki and this means that at some point she'll have to do things other people won't understand. If that means she is badass, then hell yeah, she is! XD  
Writing gets easier a bit every chapter, even if it is hard to get inspiration and good ideas. Have fun with this chapter!

* * *

**A Sinister Tale Of Love**

_A Decision Will Be Made_

There had to be a logical explanation why Sigyn had lost her nerves like that earlier. She had trained years for situations like this and then she couldn't handle it well at all. Normally she had her feelings under control, could manage every situation may it be more or less risky. But when she had set her eyes on Loki the strength she had believed to have, had vanished.

The young lady had hidden in her chambers for the rest of the day, because she had to think about her strategy once again and might have to reconsider one or two things. She couldn't afford to panic like that again.

Some time ago, her handmaiden Ingvild had told her that she was expected at today's great dinner, which was held for her homecoming. Sigyn wasn't really in the mood to meet everyone again. Okay, she was eager to talk to Thor and Odin, but she didn't want to face Loki again just yet. She definitely had thought it easier, facing him after so many years, but he had absolutely shattered her. When they were mere children, Sigyn had admired Loki and loved him like a little sister should, but today was so very different. Since Frigga promised her to be allowed to marry Loki one day, she had started to fall in love with this idea. Being a real princess one day was a chance Sigyn couldn't turn down. But she wasn't _in_ love with Loki. While growing up in Vanaheimr Sigyn had many admirers and at the age of sixteen she almost would've given in to one of her suitors, but then she remembered Loki and what it could mean for her if she fell in love with someone else. The betrothal could be dissolved or worse, she and her lover could get punished for fooling around like this. At this point, Sigyn had asked Frigga in one of their many letters for material of Loki. She confessed her fears to Frigga, because she somehow _knew_ that the queen would understand her. Marrying a stranger, someone who definitely wasn't her elder brother anymore frightened her. And Frigga did not disappoint her. She sent her a lengthy letter with all kind of information about twenty year old prince Loki: Trivial things as what kind of food he liked, what his favorite book was and what colors he liked. Or stuff like how many pranks he had played lately or which people he used to meet. She did not read something about other women, but Sigyn knew how men of Loki's and Thor's age used to behave. There were plenty boys in Vanaheimr as well, which had nothing else in mind than what girl they could bed next. Sigyn tried not to think about Loki lying with other girls. She only hoped that he wouldn't fall in love with one of these women. Also, Frigga had told her that Loki still had no idea of their betrothal. She thought it would be easier for him when the time came and when Sigyn would already be back in Asgard.

There also was a little portrait of him enclosed in this huge letter. Today, the paper looked worn and the colors started to fade a little, just because she used to look at this little piece of paper so often. On this portrait his hair was a little longer, reached down his neck and touched his shoulders. It was still black and neatly combed back, not a single strand hanging loose. Emerald eyes stared out of the picture and seemed to watch her. He had the hint of a grin on his lips. She could remember this expression. He definitely had plotted something when this picture was painted and the artist couldn't help himself and captured this expression. He was beautiful and mischievous at the same time. Sigyn was glad that he looked still like Loki, only grown up. After reading the dossier and looking at his picture she was back on track. Maybe at this point her admiration turned into love. She couldn't tell for sure, simply because she never had loved somebody before. Of course she had loved her parents, but falling in love with a man was a different story.

Now, Sigyn turned to her dresser and picked up her spell book. She opened it and took out the piece of paper she had used as book mark for a few years. It was the portrait of Loki. He looked a little older, three years later. His hair was cut a bit shorter now, but still sleeked back.

At this moment Sigyn knew one thing: Even if she couldn't tell if she loved him, she was very appealed by Loki. She wanted to get to know him better again. Hear what he liked and what he despised. Touch his skin and wants him to kiss her, wants him to do so much more than mere kissing. When she remembered how close they had been when she had embraced him, she shivered a little. No wonder she was so bemused, when a simple embrace aroused her like this. It had started when he had taken her hand and placed this soft kiss on her palm. It would break her heart if he told her he would not marry her. Sigyn wanted Loki for herself and she wanted to be there for him. She had waited long enough to get a family of her own.

Sigyn spent the rest of her day reading in her room until it was time to get ready for dinner. When Ingvild had helped her into her dress she sat down in front of her dressing table and looked into the mirror. Sigyn looked tired and a bit sad, she thought. Before she could do something about this a loud knock on her door startled Sigyn. Ingvild rushed to open them for her visitor.

"Good evening, your highness." Sigyn heard Ingvild hush. For a moment she wondered which highness was visiting her before the dinner. When she got up and turned to the entrance she found the queen standing beside Ingvild. "Good evening, Sigyn." She nodded towards the handmaiden as well. "Ingvild. I hope you serve Sigyn well?"

Once the queen had chatted with Ingvild to her contentment, she turned to Sigyn who was adding a little color to her pale lips. "You have grown so beautiful, my little Sigyn." Frigga said, her voice filled with love and adoration. "Let me braid your hair like I used to do so many years ago."

"I would love that, my queen." Sigyn answered and smiled. She had missed Frigga as much as she had missed her brother Loki. When she was a child she had not wanted to call her mother, but since the death of her true mother, Frigga had been exactly that. A mother. Sigyn had missed Friggas soft fingers, caressing through her hair and braiding it.

Frigga braided only a few strands that normally hung alongside Sigyns face and wandered from her forehead over her ears and to the back until she was satisfied. Part of Sigyns hair came down loose, a few tresses were held tight in the braid.

"While I take care of your stunning soft hair, please tell me how Loki coped with you being his fiancée."

Sigyn sighed a little and started to describe their encounter. Cautiously she didn't tell Frigga that Loki had tried to choke her. It would only worsen the situation between Sigyn and Loki if his mother ran to him, angry about him raising his hand against Sigyn.

"I do not know if he will agree to this marriage. He promised me to make a decision before the announcement and he seemed to consider it more sincerely after he found out who I really was."

Sigyn must have made a very sad face, because the queen started to smile confidently at her. "I trust my son to come to the right decision. He will come to his senses and will be your husband soon. Loki always loved you so much and he had been so angry when you were sent to Vanaheimr. You two have not changed that much, I am sure and cannot imagine that you wouldn't be a happy with each other. He may be the God of Mischief, but he is still my dear son and you will be his wife very soon."

* * *

After so many years she had come back. Loki still couldn't believe that Sigyn had finally returned to Asgard. The girl that he believed to be a distant memory, someone he only dreamed of was back within his reach.

He had been full of hate and disgust until a violet shimmer had surrounded his fiancée and another, rather familiar girl had appeared. Once he had seen her true form, he had known who sat at his feet. Every bad feeling from the last days, after his mother had informed him of his betrothal, had disappeared in an instant. One look into her perfect blue eyes had been enough to calm him down.

Loki had left her alone as she had requested and had decided to spend the rest of the day in his chambers. There he could read a little, plot a new prank and think about this whole new lot of information. He marched through the palace and used lots of secret paths, so nobody would get a glimpse of him, before he hadn't figured out what to do next. Loki certainly didn't need Thor making fun of him or even worse: telling him what to do. Also, he didn't want to see his mother. She sure had helped Sigyn with this little prank and didn't want to face her either just yet, simply, because he didn't know the answers to the questions she might ask.

When he reached his chambers he quickly slipped inside and exhaled deeply. Finally save, he thought and after pulling of his re-appeared formal armor, he let himself fall on his broad bed. He let his fingers brush over the fine material of his bedclothes and relaxed a little.

Grown up Sigyn almost looked like he always had imagined her. She was short and slim but had decent, womanly curves. She hardly reached up to his shoulders, but she still had this fierce look that told you to fuck off. When she had told him that he still would have to marry her he could not decide how he felt. A lot of feelings shot through his body. Shock, excitement, adoration, anxiety, anger arousal and so much more…

Of course Sigyn was a beautiful woman, but how could he marry the girl who had been his little sister in his head for at least ten years? He definitely needed time to think this through. There was the possibility that if he refused to marry Sigyn, they probably would come up with an even worse girl.

As kids, they had loved each other dearly. The time with her was the best of his entire childhood. Thinking back, she was the only one that had always understood him. She even had helped him with his pranks on Thor and the games he played. Today his pranks were a little more serious, but would she still be his partner in crime? Maybe it was the best if he married her. They had been friends once and could be a couple one day, like Sigyn had pointed out earlier. If she still was herself he maybe could do it. He simply had to find out how much of little Sigyn as left in this woman.

Loki's thought were interrupted suddenly, as Thor stormed into his room, as always without even attempting to knock first.

"Brother! I reckon you met our little sister already?" He said and walked over to the bed and sat down on the left edge. Thor looked expectantly at his younger brother and smiled a little.

"Indeed I did. So you did know of her little game as well, dear brother?" Loki asked coldly.

Thor simply grinned. "Once mother told me she was back and needed our silence to trick you, I had to say yes and finally we found someone who dares to play a prank on you, Loki." He told him and tried not to chuckle. Thor didn't want to anger Loki, if Sigyn's marriage was the price.

"Very funny." At that even Loki had to smile a little. "She seems very eager to marry me."

For a long time, Thor hadn't seen Loki this weary. Loki always had his moods, but this time, Thor could understand why he wasn't happy. He would certainly know how he'd feel if his parents told him to marry someone in such short notice. The worst part was that it didn't get any easier, knowing that his bride would be Sigyn. A girl that was like their baby sister.

"I know that this whole thing is very hard for you. But you also have to think about how this must be for Sigyn. As far as I understand, since the age of ten she grew up with the promise to be your wife one day. Did mother tell you this? That they sent her away so you would be able, or more like _allowed_ marrying her? Can you imagine how devastating it would be for her if you turned her down? And do not forget, dear brother, what mother would think of this matter." Thor needn't say how angry he and father would be if he hurt Sigyn. Loki got the warning, but this also didn't make it easier. He certainly would not marry only to satisfy everyone around him. He was rather shocked to hear that she was sent away because of their betrothal. He already had a suspected that she was sent to Vanaheimr because of him, after she had said, people would ask unpleasant questions if they had been raised side by side, but hearing it now, was hard.

"You do not have to tell me this. I know this very well and it doesn't help me at all."

Thor patted Loki's shoulder and sighed a little. "Even if you ignore what we want, please do not hurt Sigyn." With these words Thor got up and left the room. Before he closed the doors, he looked back once again. "And do not forget to get ready for dinner. You only got half an hour left."

* * *

When Sigyn reached the great hall where the dinner would be served, everyone seemed to be there already. She walked into the room besides Frigga and the walked up to the broad table where the royal family was seated. After bowing before the king and his sons, Frigga stirred her in Loki's direction. The queen had already told her that she should take her place beside her fiancé from today on. He should get used to her presence she had said.

"Good evening." Sigyn said lowly as she sat down beside Loki. He simply nodded and greeted her as well.

At this dinner they did not talk very much. It only was a little small talk and just as much as it had to be. Sigyn was okay with this. She did not want to talk to him openly in front of everyone anyways. Maybe she would ask him if they could take a little walk together after the meal.  
Even after all these years, Sigyn still felt like she didn't belong. Everyone in the room, seemed to be looking at her or talking about her. Sometimes she could hear a few snippets of conversations.

"'Tis her who'll marry the trickster I heard from one of my maids." And elderly woman said, who was seated a few tables away. "Maybe she is as vicious as Loki. Who else would agree to marry this lying bastard."

Sigyn puckered her lips and tried to keep silent. She shouldn't listen to them and shan't get angry over two old hags. How could they dare to speak like this of the younger prince of Asgard?

Suddenly Loki put his hand over hers and startled her so bad, she almost let go of her fork. "Do not get upset, little one. You should get used to it. They talk like this since I turned sixteen, maybe longer." He had bent down to her and whispered this directly into her ear.

Before she could reply he moved a bit away and added: "I want to talk to you more privately later. Would you like me to visit you in your chambers a little later? We could talk about this… us and get to a decision we both can live with."

Sigyn couldn't imagine what kind of decision this would be but she certainly did want to talk to him about all this. She surely couldn't go on like that and she had to tell him something important that could not wait longer.

"I would like that."

* * *

A little later Sigyn and Loki sat in her chambers at a little round table. Ingvild had brought them some tea and desert from the kitchen. When Ingvild had seen Loki walking into her mistress chambers, she had seemed so scared of him that Sigyn got angry. What was wrong with everyone? Yes, Loki was different from any Aesir men she knew, but he wasn't scary at all. At least not to her. Sigyn sent her away brusquely once she had served their desert and tried to let it go. It did not matter what others thought about them. Should they think what they wanted, but they could talk about them when she wasn't around to hear every word.

Sigyn took a little sip of her hot beverage and glanced out of the tall windows. The sun was about to vanish behind the horizon and colored the realm in beautiful orange and purple colors.

When she turned to face Loki, she found him staring at her. She felt a little blush appearing on her pale skin, fought against the urge to drop her gaze and tried to start their conversation. "So let's talk." Sigyn simply stated and stared back into his eyes.

"Of course." He stated. "Thor told me that you knew of this betrothal for the whole time. Why wasn't I told earlier, that you'd been sent to Vanaheimr because of me?"

Sigyn shrugged a little and looked away. "Frigga did not tell me why she didn't want to let you know. At first I thought she only wanted me to be a real part of the royal family one day. But today I think this matter is more about you than me. Frigga told me you need someone by your side. Someone you can trust and someone that always will be at your side."

Loki thought about this for a moment. Was this what Sigyn offered? Someone to rely on, who always took his side and would truly love him. All of a sudden her behavior changed a little and it seemed like the small talk was over now.

"Now, please listen carefully my prince." She grimly said. "Sometimes life is easy. Everything works out well and you have a good time, you feel like you could make all you ever dreamed of happen." She said and looked out of the window into the now starlit sky of Asgard. The sun had finally disappeared and let the stars take her place. "If I think back, there were not many light spots. For me, life always had been hard. There was no easy way and there never will be one, at least not for me and certainly not for you. I do not mind, because I have something I care about. I have a goal I want to reach and I will fight with every single trick I got, until I have what was promised to be mine." Slowly she turned around and looked straight into his eyes. "Do not be misguided by my light and soft appearance or how I seemed to be yesterday. You caught me off guard once, but I won't let that happen again. You cannot imagine what I went through to get where I stand now. I will not be stopped, not even by you."

Loki did not seem to be touched by her speak, but she did not care. He never showed his true feelings if he didn't want to. She sometimes lacked this ability but he had mastered it. "This is what I can offer you: I will always be loyal to you. No matter what happens I will be yours and you will be mine. You get everything I can offer: Loyalty, love, admiration, friendship. And I finally will have a place to belong. I will be your family and you will be mine." Sigyn added and looked at him sternly. She would not settle for less.

Loki had to let that sink a moment. As children she always had taken his side, even if he had been the guilty one. "Is this so important to you? Belonging to a family you barely know?" He simply asked her and knew that the question was shallow. He wanted the same as she. Loki had always felt different then everyone around him. Slowly he reached over the table, without waiting for an answer and grasped her hand softly. She wrapped her warm fingers around his and wanted looked at him confused. "You have always been the one person seeing the real me, beside mother. It would be foolish to turn this opportunity down. You do not have to continue to try to convince me."

Loki could watch how Sigyns face lit up and how she tried not to seem too happily. It really did mean a lot to her he realized. Thor hadn't been wrong. It meant everything to her even if she didn't want anyone to know it.

"Please marry me, Sigyn Ariksdottir." As the words had rumbled out of his throat he saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"I will. I promise you won't ever regret this decision." She stammered and got up from her seat and ran around the table, never letting go of his hand. He also got up slowly and smiled as she once again threw herself into his arms. "I cannot believe this is really happening." He heard her mumble and chuckled a little. He either would had believed that it would feel so good, having her in his arms and weeping of happiness. Her body was pressed against his and he now was sure that he'd never see her as a sister again. "May I kiss you now fiancée? To seal our deal?" Loki asked slyly and placed a hand on her chin pulling her gaze up to his. Her eyes grew wide but as he hoped in anticipation, not fear. Loki noticed a small nod and simply bent his head down and kissed her gently.

The hand on her chin wandered to her cheek and caressed her sweetly only to stroke back down until he placed it on the spot where her shoulder and neck met. She felt his soft lips on hers and had never been kissed so delicately. She had been kissed by other boys her age before, but it never had been like this. Sigyns arms were wrapped around his back and she pulled him closer, if this was even possible. Suddenly she felt Loki's tongue lick over her lips and she could not resist the urge to sigh and open her mouth for his stroking tongue. She was aware of his fingers roaming down her sides, over her hips and discovering every curve of her figure.

Before this went any further, Sigyn pulled away and looked at him. Her face surely was flushed and her lips felt swollen. She wondered how long they had stood there like this and how long they would have continued if she hadn't stopped.

"Now that I have your word I must tell you something else. Something even your mother is not aware of yet." Sigyn began. "When I was in Vanaheimr I overheard a plot of the Vanir king and it is fundamental for you to know of this scheme. I guess you are aware that the Vanir can see the future. They can see little glimpses of possible futures and the King is afraid of one of these visions. This certain vision was about you."

_To be continued_


End file.
